With the popularization of electronic devices such as mobile phones and digital cameras, people now use charging power supplies of these electronic products more frequently. Currently, people generally charge an electronic product by directly inserting an interface of a USB data cable into a USB socket, and since the USB data cable is frequently plugged into and pulled out from the USB socket, a USB interface of the USB socket may be loosened or damaged over time so that or the whole USB socket must be discarded.
For example, Chinese patent document CN has disclosed a double safety socket having a USB interface, including a socket case, and a pin clip, a USB interface, a PWB board and a safety gate that are disposed in the socket case. The PWB is provided with a power supply circuit, the pin clip is connected to an input end of the power supply circuit, an output end of the power supply circuit is connected to the USB interface, the safety gate shields an upper end of the pin clip, a part of the safety gate extending beyond two sides of the socket case is a safety push handle, and pushing the safety push handle may push away the safety gate shielding the upper end of the pin clip, so as to expose the pin clip. The socket may be directly connected to a power supply pin of an electrical device, and may also be connected to a USB data cable, thereby improving the practicability of the socket; the safety gate disposed in the socket effectively protects an internal circuit of the socket, thereby preventing situations such as short circuit or electric shock, and improving the safety of using the socket.
In the above patent document, the double safety socket has the USB interface directly mounted on the PWB board in the socket body, and the PWB board is further electrically connected to the power supply circuit; therefore, after the USB interface is loosened or damaged due to frequent plugging and pulling, a user cannot replace the USB interface, so that the whole socket loses the function of charging an electronic device and becomes a common socket, which results in reduced utilization of the socket, and brings inconvenience to the user.